Canciones de amor
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Porque Lyon Vastia puede ser un experto en el amor, pero si le pides que cante una canción se acaba la magia. "Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island"
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo mi aporte a nuestro precioso mago de hielo de Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia - ¿por qué hay tan pocos fics de él? - no tengo mucho que decir así que les dejo leer.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island.**

•

•

 _Canciones de amor_

•

•

Si le preguntarán qué es lo que más le gusta a Lyon Vastia ¿qué crees que respondería?

Probablemente algo que tenga que ver con una melena azul o rosada, quién sabe. En ese caso iremos a la segunda opción, el amor.

Desde pequeño el amor ha estado presente en su vida, representado como las enseñanzas de su maestra Ur a quien podría considerar una segunda madre. Los años después de su muerte fueron difíciles, pero aún así aquel sentimiento permaneció. Luego se su batalla en la Isla Galuna contra su compañero de entrenamiento, Gray, decidió unirse a un gremio, ahí conoció lo que era amar a una familia y ser amado por ella. En su estadía ahí pasó por muchas cosas, misiones difíciles como la que le asignaron junto a los demás gremios, el capturar a Oración Seis, por suerte salieron victoriosos gracias al gremio de su _hermano._

Después de aquello no tuvo más noticias de ellos, hasta que se enteró que él y todo su gremio desapareció en una isla, sintió la necesidad de buscarlo sin cesar, su cariño y hermandad era lo que le daba ganas de continuar en su búsqueda pero habiendo pasado siete años las esperanzas se perdían. Hasta que un día, como un milagro, se enteró que hallaron a los miembros de Fairy Tail vivos, no dudo en ir a verlos y comprobarlo.

Y ahí fue donde él conoció lo que se podría decir como "amor a primera vista". Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre aquella fémina de rizos azules y ojos oceánicos, su corazón golpeteo fuertemente su pecho, no dudo en acercarse a ella y hablarle acerca de sus sentimientos encontrados.

En definitiva, Juvia lo tenía cautivado y enamorado, pero había un pequeño inconveniente. Sí, por _pequeño inconveniente_ me refiero a que aquella mujer ya estaba enamorada de otra persona, nada más y nada menos que su hermano Gray, eso lo hacía rabiar, sobre todo cuando presenciaba el poco tacto que tenía este al tratar a la peliazul.

Él intentaba por todo medio llamar la atención de la maga elemental, ya sea profesando su amor por ella o con obsequios, claro que ella lo rechazaba de la mejor manera posible. Al final, luego de una gran batalla y la trágica "muerte" de su hermano, comprendió que el corazón de ella jamás podría pertenecerle y se rindió.

En su gremio, sus compañeras Chelia y Sherry se encargaban de recordarle a cada momento que era el amor, cuando él ya lo sabía, lo experimentó. Fue un fracaso pero lo conoció. Pasaron unos meses cuando se les unió Wendy, una antigua miembro de Fairy Tail, el cual se disolvió. No se sorprendió cuando aparecieron Natsu y Lucy en su gremio, sabía que Fairy Tail no se había acabado y no dudo en aceptar el que Wendy vuelva a integrarse a su gremio.

Después vino la noticia del Imperio Ålvarez, conducido por Zeref, y el enfrentamiento contra él. Estaba ansioso por volver a ver a su hermano, Gray, y también por ver a su peliazul favorita, la cual, a sus ojos seguía siendo muy linda.

Pero apareció alguien con quien no contaba, la cual tenía el cabello rosa y una sonrisa preciosa.

\- _Linda -_ fue lo que pensó al verla. Tal vez, después de todo, aún no conocía muy bien el amor.

•

•

•

•

 **Y aquí esta el drabble, me he decepcionado pues no me ha salido como he querido, mi idea se esfumó y escribí esto, temo que no es lo que se podría esperar. Nos vemos, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Tarde pero de qué cumplo, cumplo! Lamento la tardanza, la escuela se está robando todo mi tiempo, además de que inspiración-chan me ha abandonado. Espero disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen. Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island.**

* * *

─ Lyon-san ¿Qué es lo que hará usted? ─ una pequeña niña de hebras azules se acercó a él.

─ No lo sé, había pensado en un espectáculo de hielo o algo así ─ respondió mientras apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano.

─ ¡Qué poco original! ¡Los pondré a girar si no dan buenas ideas! ─ amenazó una señora de avanzada edad.

─ ¿No se te ocurre nada más, Lyon? ─ De hecho no.

─ ¿Qué tal un acto de magia? ─ el albino puso los ojos en blanco ─ ¡Obviamente será un acto de magia!

─ Lyon-san podría bailar ─ opinó la reciente miembro del Gremio de Lamia Scale.

─ ¿Bailar? Uh, es una opción ─ meditó un segundo la posibilidad ─ Espera ¿qué bailaría?

─ ¿Qué te parece actuar? ─ ¿Cómo en una obra? ─ la idea le era más de su agrado.

─ ¡Claro, tú puedes ser Romeo! ─ exclamó la pelirosa menor ─ ¡Y yo sería Julieta!

─ Eh…, creo que paso ─ al parecer, la mejor amiga de la Dragon Slayer del viento no está enterada del sangriento final de la obra.

─ Debe haber algo que puedas hacer ─ todos pensaban en posibles opciones en las que el albino pudiera participar.

─ ¿Por qué no cantas? ─ el comentario de la exceed le puso los pelos de punta.

─ ¡Es una buena idea! ─ los demás dieron su aprobación ─ ¡Tú vas a…!

─ Ni lo sueñen ─ contestó poniéndose en pie ─ Buscaré algo de comer, con permiso. ─ sentenció mientras se alejaba de ellos.

─ ¿Lyon-san se molestó?

* * *

En una carpa se encontraba el discípulo de Ur comiendo un emparedado con queso, no es que haya querido ser grosero con sus amigos excusándose con que tenía hambre ─lo cual no era del todo mentira─ es solo que no desea afrontar su dura y cruel realidad.

Él, un mago muy poderoso con un aspecto físico que hace suspirar a más de una, todo un caballero con las mujeres, el hombre que cualquier chica desearía ─excepto cierta peliazul─ romántico y atento…

Y con un terrible secreto.

─ Pudiste buscar una excusa más convincente ¿No crees? ─ reconoció la voz a sus espaldas.

─ Sherry, no deseo hablar ahora.

─ Chelia está muy preocupada, todos los están ¡y eso no es amor! ─ exclamó la joven ─ ¿Te molestó algo que dijimos? ─ él soltó un suspiro.

─ No estoy molesto ─ aclaró ─ Solo no deseaba seguir hablando.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te trae así? ─ sabía que su curiosa amiga no lo dejaría en paz a menos de que le diera una explicación.

─ No se me ocurre nada en que participar que no tenga que ver con el hielo, y sinceramente no quiero que me pongan a girar.

─ ¿Por qué no tomas la idea de Charle? ─ su cuerpo se crispó ante la mención.

─ Ese es el problema ─ ¿Uh? ─ los nervios lo atacaban ante la mirada confundida de su amiga.

─ Yo no…

─ ¿Tú no…?

─ _No se cantar_ ─ murmuro lo suficientemente audible para la ojiazul.

─ ¿No sabes cantar? ─ el albino se encogió en su asiento afirmando con la cabeza ─ Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

Después de aquella confesión, regresaron donde sus amigos los cuales recibieron al usuario del ice make con miles de preguntas sobre su estado.

─ Estoy bien ─ sonrió para calmar a sus amigos ─ ¡Chicos, Lyon nos presentara una canción!

─ ¡Sherry, yo no accedí a esto! ─ se quejó mientras era arrastrado por su amiga a un escenario ─ Tranquilo, verás que todo saldrá bien.

Oh, vaya que no se tranquilizó, ni siquiera con los ánimos que le brindaban sus amigos desde abajo, eso solo hizo aumentar su nerviosismo.

─ ¡Vamos Lyon, la mejor forma de superar tus miedos es afrontándolos! ─ el grito de su amiga lo calmó un poco, ella tenía razón, no podía vivir huyendo de ello por siempre. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a empezar el show.

─ Tengo un mal presentimiento, Wendy… ─ comentó la exceed a su compañera antes de que empezara la _catástrofe._

Y cuando Lyon inició su canción, Sherry se dio cuenta de su gran error al haber animado al peliblanco a hacer eso.

─ No volveré a cantar en mi vida.

─ Apoyo la moción ─ una desconcertada pelirosa suspiró con resignación ─ Ahora entiendo todo.

─ Lyon-san ¿cuál era su idea sobre el espectáculo de hielo? ─ Wendy, con toda la bondad del mundo, quería aliviar el pesar del joven al haber causado tremendo daño auditivo en sus compañeros.

─ Gracias, Wendy.─ definitivamente, no le gustaba cantar.

* * *

 **Me he divertido escribiendo esto xD, me ha dado pena Lyon pero yo creo que es un gran cantante aunque jamás se haya visto esa faceta en el anime o manga. Nos vemos, bye.**


End file.
